Long Live To The Queen!
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: This is the sequel of ‘I Ask Your Forgiveness.’ Jareth rescued Sarah to marry someone not loved and now they are together. And Toby must explain the appearance of strange that disappeared with his sister. Comments? Well, let me know in your review. Thank


This is the sequel of 'I Ask Your Forgiveness.' Jareth rescued Sarah to marry someone not loved and now they are together. And Toby must explain the appearance of strange that disappeared with his sister.  
Comments? Well, let me know in your review. Thanks!

Long live to the Queen!

By AmaterazuHime.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth not belongs to me.

The castle, everything was as I remembered.  
The ebullient Goblins greeted me  
as if they had been waiting for me forever.  
"Welcome, my Queen," they said.

Jareth said me that I'm indeed.  
I'm his queen, his love. I laugh foolishly,  
when daring he warned me  
that everything was in exchange for something.

"Take everything you want from me.  
Just from me." He smiled happy.  
"I takes very seriously your word,  
precious thing. But before…"

Dumb. The ballroom shining in full.  
Nobody hiding this time, no masks.  
Reverences and his voice in my ear.  
"Welcome back, my Queen."

We danced all night,  
in an eternal dream, with my king  
singing again his promises,  
words that he would fulfill that night.

I could only smile; you'll see…  
Well…, I never felt  
a man so important to love.  
Nobody more important than him. Only him.

Linen silk, skin to skin, hell and paradise.  
For the first time I don't want to return.  
Your lips on me, making love between the stars.  
Let love between the stars. My love.

Now I know that no matter if the world falls down  
to being between your arms, you living in me.  
Now I see this has been my only dream.  
I smile. Liar. Here I will be your slave…

This warmth… attracts me more to you.  
Your shrewd smile… "I love you."  
Your silky voice... "And I to you, my little girl."  
Our heartbeats harmonized. Is that magic?

Mornings of gold; Valentine evening;  
all that and more to I find loving you.  
A love that will last, my dream ...  
This time it makes sense... Forever…

"Does Toby, you can tell who was that man?"  
"Sure, Dad! He is..." he simulated thinking. "Well, he is..."  
"Toby, for all the heavens, said it!"  
"Why so much fuss, Mom? That silly not love her."

"Look what we have gone shame!"  
"Okay, Linda, I will tell you who he is."  
Everybody expectant, including Jeremy.  
Toby smiled before their eager faces.

"He is a funny subject that sings and dances;  
in his spare time caring goblins and chickens, I think.  
And… sometimes takes some beautiful and intelligent baby,"  
he seemed proud "to replace him someday."

Sounds of frustration. The furious boyfriend in the distance.  
"This is serious, Toby!" Karen shook him.  
He gathers the eyebrows. Daring! Only by being the son of a partner.  
"This also, it's, Mom. Very seriously."

"Robert, do something!" "What youngster ...!"¡Bummer!  
Toby turned his wrist. A highly cynical eyebrow.  
A perfect crystal emerged rotating from his fingers.  
"Now you see me," he smiled, dropped it. "And now… not."

Only the voice of the boy and four confused  
adults, looking one another. "I believe…"  
said absorbed actor, everybody attentive to him,  
"I withdraw the show."

The other three saw him confused. The boyfriend came to them.  
What hell was talking about? Two sons missing!  
Jeremy shrugged with insouciance.  
What else could he do? They were not his, nor he was a superhero.

"Jareth?" I asked my disheveled head in his bare chest.  
"Yes, love?" he looked at me with sweetness. "Can you explain again  
why Toby appeared here?" he was hoarse uncomfortable. "Well…"  
Tighten the lips. "One happy family." And he threw a secretly laugh.

What can I do? He's Goblin King. A despotic tyrant,  
villain, cheat… I sigh. But what I love him. And he did to me. The rest?  
Well…, being here in my place, you understand. I laughed with him.  
Now I'm addicted to put him in… a good mood. It's my job, according to him.


End file.
